The Light of Hogwarts
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Sisters, Bella and Alice, are new to Hogwarts. How will things go? Bella and Jasper pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**BPOV**

Jasper was mad. Really mad. He pulls out his wand and says the dreaded spell,"_Avada Kedavra._" A green light flashes. Alice Potter is dead. Alice. My dear, dear sister. The love of my life. _Jasper. I should be mad._ "Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asks. "Y-yes. Just a bit shaken." I say. Jasper pulls me into his arms and holds me close.

Drifting, drifting into his dangerous world. I love him so much. I shouldn't though.

I suppose you're wondering why this has happened. That is what I am about to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Events

BPOV

My twin sister Alice shakes me awake. "Bella, Bella! Wake up! C'mon! It's our birthday!" Alice says pouting.

I sit right up. Wow. It's our birthday. Eleven years old. We are eleven years old.

"Okay! Now that you are awake, we have to get dressed!" Alice says jumping up and down.

"Fine, fine." I say.

"We are eleven, we are eleven!" Alice and I chant in unison as we get dressed.

"Yes you are!" Ginny, our mom says. "Mom!" I yell and go give her a hug.

"So. Are you ready for when you go to Hogwarts?" Mom says.

"Yes!" We say in unison. "Good. Today we are going to visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" Harry, our dad says walking into the room. My mom and dad are Ginny and Harry Potter. They are happily married.

"Yaaaaaayyyyy!" Alice and I yell.

Mom and Alice walk ahead to the kitchen to bake. I usually stay behind and talk to Dad.

"Hey Dad?" I say. "Yes, Bella?" Dad asks.

"Ummm…. Dad, what if I'm in Slytherin?" I ask.

"Oh, Bella… It won't matter what house you're in. Slytherin, Gryffindor. No matter what happens, you will always be Bella. And nothing will ever change that." Dad says, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks Dad. You always know what to say." I say.

"Dad. Could you tell me how you and Mom met?" I ask.

"Again?" Dad asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. Your mom and I met when I was eleven and she was ten, I believe. I was first going to Hogwarts. Your mother wasn't old enough to go. We didn't talk really. Her mom, your grandmother, was kind enough to show me the way. Before I went up to them, I heard your mother complaining about how she couldn't go to Hogwarts that year. She was stunning, even as a ten year old. She looked at me in amazement because she knew how to identify people. She knew I was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. As the people called me. I was in love with her before we both knew it." Dad says.

"Oh, I always loved that story." I say dreamily.

"Well, Bella, I've got something for you." Dad says, handing me a box and 2 envelopes.

"Dad…. You shouldn't have." I say.

"Bella. Just open it." Dad says smiling.

"Okay." I say. Then I open the first envelope.

It's a birthday card. From Mom and Dad.

"Wow. I love it!" I say.

"Open everything else now!" Dad says, ruffling my hair.

I decide to open the second envelope next.

On the front it says, 'To Isabella Lily Tonks Potter, Godric's Hollow. From: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

"Wow!" I say.

"Yeah. I figured you'd want to look at it before your mom puts it in her scrapbook. Because you know she will." Dad says jokingly.

"Yeah. Dad? Were you happy when you found out that we were gonna be born?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." Dad says.

"Was Mom?" I ask.

"Well, she wasn't expecting you guys…" Dad says.

"But she was even more thrilled than I was. She started buying stuff as soon as she found out. She was so excited. She'd always wanted children." Dad continued seeing my nervous face.

"Dad? What if Ali and I are put in different houses?" I ask.

"Well. Did you know you and Alice can ask to be put in the same house? The Sorting Hat really counts your opinion. It did for me." Dad says.

"Really? Cool!" I say.

"I know. Now open the box!" Dad says.

"Oh yeah." I say. I had almost forgotten about the large box.

I pick it up and shake it. Hmmm what could it be?

I open it and see a long purplish cloak. And underneath that was a strange piece of paper. A map maybe?

"Bella, this is the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. "

"Dad, what are those?" I ask.

"I used to get into trouble with these when I went to Hogwarts. Your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron used to get into trouble with me. One time, Aunt Hermione punched Draco Malfoy in the nose!" Dad says chuckling.

I start to giggle.

"I can't imagine Aunt Hermione punching somebody." I say still giggling.

"Yeah I didn't know she had that in her. I was as surprised as Draco was! You should've seen his face!" Dad says.

"Yeah. What do these things do?" I ask.

"The Marauder's Map is a full map of Hogwarts and tells you exactly where everyone is. The Invisibility Cloak makes you invisible." Dad says.

"Cool! Thanks Dad!" I say giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Bells." Dad says.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Dad says.

"Well better get ready for the trip to your aunt's house…" Dad says drifting off.

"Ok!" I say. I grab my stuff, leaving the Hogwarts letter. I run into my bedroom to get ready for the event.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so excited for this story! I already have 2 reviews! 2! Yay! **

**Welcome to the Underworld…. Where the ruler, me, writes stories that you can enjoy!**

**I thank whoever has Favorited/Followed this story. **

**I don't know when I will update so bear with me. **

**Wellllll….. I don't know what to say… REVIEW!**

**Review, review, review! **

**:D**

**:D :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Party :D

BPOV

"Okay girls time to floo to your Aunt's house." Dad says.

"Yay!" Alice and I say.

"Okay. Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Mum says and then we poof out of our living room.

There is a big bang and then we see Aunt Hermione's familiar living room.

"Harry? Ginny? Is that you?" Aunt Hermione says walking into the living room. I can see her plump belly and remembered that she is with child.

"Hey Mione. How's the baby doing and how far along are you?" Mum asks.

"Great. Just found out the gender a few months ago… it's a girl! I'm about 9 months. This girl is ready to pop!" Aunt Mione says patting her belly.

"That's great! Harry you owe me 5 Galleons." Mum says.

"Man!" Dad says. Then he whispers in my ear, "Hey Bella, may I borrow 5 galleons? Please?"

"Dad! _You _owe _her _the money so _you_ should pay her." I say.

"Fine." Dad says making a grumpy face.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?" Uncle Ron says walking into the room.

"Nothing. Except you failed me! You said Mione would have a boy!" Dad says.

"Yeah… well I guess I was wrong…." Uncle Ron says.

"Oh well. What's done is done." Dad says.

"It's time for dinner." Aunt Mione says.

I see my cousin Rosie and say, "Hi." Then I sit next to her.

We all head to the dining room and see a lot of wonderful food. There is roast beef, roast chicken, fried sausages, stew, casserole, tripe, pork chops, shepherd's pie, steak, Cornish pasties, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, steak and kidney pudding, steak and kidney pie, black pudding, sandwiches, bread, marshmallows and crumpets, roast potatoes, jacket potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, sprouts, carrots, gravy, ketchup, custard tart, mint humbugs, ice cream, apple pies, treacle tart, spotted dick, chocolate éclairs, chocolate gateau, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding.

"Wow. Mione it must have taken you a long time to make this." Mum says.

"Well… I have nothing to do…." Aunt Mione says.

"Okay. Let's dig in!" Dad says.

I grab some roast chicken, chips, roast potatoes and a sandwich. I love Aunt Mione's cooking sooo much.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" I ask.

"Great. How are you, Bella?" Rose asks.

"I'm good. I'm so excited for our first year at Hogwarts." I say.

"I know right! It will be so exciting. Potions, Charms, Herboligy! Mum said that Uncle Neville was teaching Herboligy. I'm so excited!" Rose says.

"Umm….. you already said that it will be exciting. You really must be hyper today."I say.

"Yeah….. I didn't take my 'medicine' this morning. That stuff is nasty! I almost gag just thinking about it!" Rose says.

"So where is Hugo?" I ask.

"He is with Grandma and Grandpa. He wanted to visit them before he went back to Hogwarts." Rose says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." I say.

We pause for a while. We hear the grownups converse about stuff that really doesn't matter to us.

Aunt Mione gets up and says, "Everyone, I will be right back."

Uncle Ron mumbles, "Probably another damn bathroom break."

"Ron! Don't use that kind of language with children around!" Mum scolds him.

"RON!" Aunt Mione shouts from one of the rooms in the back of the house.

"I'll go see what she wants…." Uncle Ron says.  
>A few moments later Ron comes running in with Aunt Mione and she looks like she is in great pain. She has her slippers on.<p>

Mum says, "Is it time?"

"Yes!" Aunt Mione says and she screams.

"Oh. My. God! We won't make it to St. Mungo's in time for the delivery!" Dad says.

"I'll have to deliver the baby myself." Mum says.

**Author's note:**

**For baby names I'm trying to decide between Claire, Arianna, Robin, and ****Marceline. Please REVIEW and vote. Please. **

**Peace. Love. And Chocolates!**

**~Courtney loves JELLO 3~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**I'm BACK! I know it's kinda freaky. I had things to do... But I will update every once in a while. Maybe. Hehehe.  
><strong>

**This chapter goes out to paulswolfgirl2355. I love you! Keep on reviewing girl!  
><strong>

**Now to the story!  
><strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>

Marceline Arianna Weasley was born at 5:30 A.M. on July 6th 2012.

"Awww she's so adorable!" I heard Mum say through the door.

"C'mon in Rose and Bella. I know you are listening at the door." Mum says, opening the door.

I walked in first and Rose followed. Rose stopped and put her hands on her cheeks and said, "Awwww she is adorable!"

I looked at the red squishy thing in my mum's arms and said, "Ummmm... It looks kinda squishy to me."

"ISABELLA LILY TONKS POTTER! THAT IS RUDE!" Mum yelled.

Aunt Mione sat up and said, "No, Ginny it's okay. Babies do kinda look squishy at first, but then they grow to be beautiful people."

I looked over at Aunt Mione and she looked very tired and sick.

"Aunt Mione? Are you okay? You look kinda sick." I say.

"It's okay Belle. I'll be okay in a few days. It's all worth it." Aunt Mione says, chuckling.

Rose touched my shoulder and said, "I want a MILLION babies when I grow up!"

"Well, just don't make me a grandpa too soon Rosie." Uncle Ron says walking into the bedroom.

"Hey, Bella, where'd Allie Cat go?" Aunt Mione says.

"I dunno. ALICE!" I say running out of the room.

I run up the stairs to Rose's room and shout, "Alice? Are you in here?"

I look all throughout the room and sigh when I don't find her.

I run outside and shout Alice's name again.

I start to get really worried.

I run inside and shout,"MUM?"

Mum runs out to where I am and says,"What Bella?"

"Mum, I can't find Allie anywhere!"

"Well, umm, did you check Rosie's room? Hugo's room? Outside?"

"Yes! Mum, I'm really worried..."

"HARRY!" Mum shouts.

Dad comes running out and says,"What is it honey?"

"Alice is missing!" Mum says.

"I'm really worried Harry."

We just stood there worrying when and idea popped in my head.

I run off toward Alice's and my hiding place when we were 6.

The meadow.

I ran on the vacant trail leading to the meadow.

I saw the familiar yellow colored flowers and Alice was sitting on the ground by the stream.

"Alice?" I say.

"Bella?"

Alice was crying.

"What's wrong Allie?" I say.

"Nothing." Alice says.

"It has to be something if you are crying." I pointed out.

"Fine. I was jealous of you and Rosie playing together."

"What?" I say.

"I thought I would lose you."

"You will never lose me Alice." I say pulling her in for a hug.

Little did we know that we would lose each other in a few short years.

**AN: **

**What did you think? It was kind of cute right? Well, review.  
><strong>

**Please? :'(  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to type more today. I know, yay for me! Well on to the fanfiction!**

BPOV

I brought Alice back to the house and Mum ran up to Alice and pulled her into a hug.

"ALICE ANDROMEDA POTTER! NEVER, EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Mom yelled yanking out of the hug.

"Yes mum." Alice says quietly.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN RUN AWAY? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU! BLOODY HELL!" Mum shouted angrily.

"Mom!" I shout. "You said a bad word..." I say.

"Oh... I'm sorry Bella Bear. Allie Cat, I apologize for all of the yelling... I was just worried that you ran away because of me..."Mum says.

"Oh mum... I didn't run away because of that... I don't really wanna talk about it..." Alice drifts off.

"GROUP HUG!" I shout and we all run into a big embrace.

"Mmmmmm... this is nice." Mum said.

We all pulled away when Dad came in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." We all say in unison.

"Well, umm, girls, it's time to leave." Dad says.

"Okay." I say.

I give Rose a hug and say,"Good-bye Rosie. The next time we see one another we will be at Hogwarts."

"Can't wait." Rose says smiling.

I give Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron a hug and the we gather by the fire place and Dad gives us Floo powder.

"7777 Meadow Lane!" I shout and then I see the familiar sitting room in my house.

I hear Mum, Dad, and then Alice come into the house.

"It's good to be HOME!" I shout.

"Yup." Alice says popping the "p".

"Girls, go to bed, we've got to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get your school supplies." Mum said.

"Is Dad coming with us?" I ask.

"No. He's got to go to the Auror's office. He has to work you know." Mum says jokingly.

Alice and I head to bed.

"Nighty-night." I say.

"Sleep tight." Alice says.

"Dream of magic tonight!" We both say.

Then our lights turn off and we fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back. Yay! I decided that I needed to update... So...  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>

"Bella! Get up! It's time to get our school supplies!" Ally says, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Gosh, Ally, I haven't seen you this excited since Christmas..." I say, drowsily.

"Just get up!"

"Fine."

I got up and got dressed for the long day of shopping.

*** At Diagon Alley ***

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_ All students require the following items to attend Hogwarts. You already have your uniform, but you will need to buy everything else on your list, including one pet. You will get your wand later, so no need to look for this yet._**  
><strong><em> Go shopping<em>**  
><strong><em> Uniform <em>**

**_ First-year students will require:_**

**_ Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**  
><strong><em> One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>**  
><strong><em> One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>**  
><strong><em> One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<em>**

**_ Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**  
><strong><em> Set Books <em>**

**_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**  
><strong><em> A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<em>**  
><strong><em> Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<em>**  
><strong><em> A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<em>**  
><strong><em> One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<em>**  
><strong><em> Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<em>**  
><strong><em> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<em>**  
><strong><em> The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<em>**

**_ Other Equipment _**

**_ 1 wand_**  
><strong><em> 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>**  
><strong><em> 1 set glass phials or crystal phials<em>**  
><strong><em> 1<em>_ telescope_**  
><strong><em> 1 set brass scales<em>**

**_ Students may also bring_**

**_ an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_ Parents are reminded that first-years are not allowed their own_ broomstick**

"Okay girls, to Potage's cauldron shop." Mum says.

We get our cauldrons.

We get the rest of our supplies.

We stop by Eeylop's Owl Emporium. We see all of the beautiful owls and cats.

"Ooooo, oooo, I want a white cat!" Alice screeches.

Alice grabs the first white cat she sees.

It has these icy blue eyes that stare right through my soul. It creeps me out.

"What about you Bells? What do you want?" Mum says.

"I want..."

I look around to see a beautiful black owl. It has gold eyes that show all emotion.

"I want that black owl over there." I say.

"It is a beauty." Mum says.

I grab it's cage and we proceed to the check-out place.

We buy our owls and leave the shop.

"I shall name her... Snowy." Alice says.

"I name my owl..."

"Rhiannon..." I say.

"Rhiannon? What a strange name." Alice says.

"It means gold." I say.

"Oh."

"Come along, girls. It's time to get your wands." Mum says.

_The part that I was waiting for..._

We head into Ollivander's to get our wands.

"Why hello, Ginevra. Mahogany 12" dragon heart string?"

"Yep. I'm here with my daughters, Alice and Bella."

"Ah, yes. Let's start with Alice."

Ollivander pulls a wand down and hands it to Alice.

"Chestnut 9¼", Unicorn Hair."

Alice picks it up and the air rushes around her.

"That's your wand."

"Okay, Bella, now yours."

"Holly 9", phoenix feather."

I pick it up and know that it's mine.

"Okay, that will be 14 galleons. Have a nice day." Ollivander says.

We leave and I say, "Wow! My very own wand!"

"Now don't think about using it yet!" Mum laughs.

"I won't." _Maybe._

We head home.

Dad was sitting on the couch.

"DAD!" I scream and jump onto the couch next to him.

"BELLA BEAR!" Dad yells back.

"Hi Dad. How was your day?" I ask.

"Good, great. How was yours?"

"GREAT! We got wands and I got an owl but Ally got a cat."

"That's great Bell."

"I can't wait til we start school!"

"Aww... I'm hurt."Dad pretends.

"Oh c'mon. You know that I'll miss you! And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'll always be here. In your heart." I say.

"Thanks god. I don't think that I can live without my Bella Bear."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Dad."

**Author's note. **

**THE END.  
><strong>

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**..  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Haha, you probably thought that I was serious. Lol. Well, please review.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all of you that I have reviewed/subscribed/favorited/followed.  
><strong>

**I love you all!  
><strong>

**and...  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
>please?<br>**

**-_-* I will be irritated if you don't.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The Light of Hogwarts

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Today is the day.

The day we head off to Hogwarts.

My things are all packed. Alice is practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Come on girls, we wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Mum says, smiling at us.

"Coming!" I shout, bringing my stuff down the staircase.

Alice comes running down the stairs after me.

"Okay. Girls we are going to floo to King's Cross Station." Dad says.

"K." We say in unison.

We grab some floo powder and Mum says clearly,"King's Cross Station."

She poofs away.

"Me next!" I say.

"King's Cross Station." I say, disappearing.

I open my eyes and I see the station.

_Wow. Lots of muggles._

Soon, Alice and Dad get here.

"Okay girls. Platform 9 3/4. Ah, here we are." Dad says.

"Bye Mum." Alice says, hugging mum.

"Bye, Dad." I say, hugging dad.

"Okay girls. Run into the wall."

Alice runs into the wall and disappears.

I run into the wall and I see the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow." I whisper.

We get on the train and it is surprisingly empty.

"Guess no one's here yet." I say.

We go to a compartment and sit down.

Soon, the train starts to fill up.

After a while, Rose joins us.

"Where's Hugo?" I ask her.

"He sat with some other boys." Rose says.

We just keep talking until we hear a knock on the door.

Two girls walk in.

One has beautiful straight fair blonde hair and blue eyes. The other has curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello. May we sit in here? All of the other compartments were full." The blonde says, with a look of apology.

"Sure. Sit, I'm Isabella Potter; but you can call me Bella." I say, smiling at her.

"I'm Celia Malfoy. Nice to meet you. This is Grace Hollbrook." Celia says, smiling at me.

"Oh! This is my sister Alice and my cousin Rose." I say.

"Nice to meet you all." Grace says quietly.

"Pleasure's all mine." Rose says, smiling at her, as if trying to reassure her.

We talk about random stuff.

"We should get our robes on, we will be arriving soon." I say.

As soon as we get on our robes, we arrive at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way, firs' years!" The giant man that could only be Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid!" I shout.

"Oh, 'ello, Isabella."

I smile.

We follow him to the boats. We see the castle under the mist in the distance.

I am shaking from excitement.

We enter the castle.

There is this teacher waiting for us.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGonnagal. I am your transfiguration teacher. Before you enter the Great Hall to be seated, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Good luck." McGonnagal says.

The large doors open and we see a bunch of candles floating.

We get up to the Sorting area and we see a hat.

The hat starts to sing:

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<br>A smarter hat then me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,<br>Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>If you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin,<br>Where you'll meet your real friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means,<br>To achieve their ends.  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For a Thinking Cap." _**_  
><em>

The Hogwarts students clap.

"Abbott, Henry."

A small boy goes up and puts the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Eventually it gets to the H's.

"Hollbrook, Grace."

Grace goes up and puts the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grace sighs in relief.

"Malfoy, Celia!"

Celia gets up and puts the hat on.

"Hmmm... GRYFFINDOR!"

Celia says,"YES!" and gets off of the platform.

"Potter, Alice!"

I wink at Alice to reassure her.

Alice takes a deep breath and walks up there confidently.

Alice puts on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alice sighs and waves to me sadly.

"Potter, Bella!"

I go up there and put the hat on.

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sigh in relief and head for the Gryffindor table, and sit down next to Celia.

Celia smiles at me.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hugo looks disappointed.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose goes up to the stage and puts the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose looks sympathetic when Alice stares at us longingly.

_I hope the sorting hat didn't make a mistake._

__Everyone claps.

"Wait! There is one more!" McGonnagal said.

"Whitlock, Jasper."

A tall boy with beautiful blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes gets up and puts the hat on.

"Hmmmm... this will be hard... exceptional knowledge... lots of bravery... I'm going have to say... GRYFFINDOR!"

The beautiful boy comes over and sits next to me.

I look at him and say,"Hello. My name is Bella. Bella Potter."

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper says, shaking my hand.

**-End of chapter-**

**Author's note:  
><strong>

**Due to popular demand; I finally updated... lol  
><strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The Light of Hogwarts

Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

The next month or so at Hogwarts had gone well so far.

Bella was passing all of her classes, and she had made many new friends.

But one fellow Gryffindor had always shut her out.

Jasper Whitlock.

Bella grumbled slightly as she took her wand out of her pocket to practice in Charms Class.

"Okay now students in order to make your feather float you must wave your wand like so and say 'Winguardium Leviosa'. You try it." Professor Patil said, now walking around to monitor her students' progress.

Bella stared at her feather for a moment.

"Winguardium Leviosa!" Rose's shout sounded.

Her feather floated high in the air.

Professor Patil clapped her hands. "Well done Miss Weasley! Now everyone look how Miss Weasley's feather floated.. She used the correct wand movement."

Bella yawned slightly.

"Winguardium Leviosa.." She mumbled.

Her feather floated higher in the air than Rose's.

"Woah.." Celia said. "Yours floated higher than Rose's and you didn't even try! I guess that's what comes with being Harry Potter's daughter!"

Bella laughed slightly. "Dad always said he wasn't the best at Charms. He preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I wish my dad were as understanding as yours.." Celia mumbled, recalling her father. "My dad never listens to me.. He's always too busy working at the Auror's office."

Bella placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy's job is very important, my dad always tells me how great he is at his job."

"Well maybe he should get better at dealing with his family.." Celia mumbled, but Bella didn't hear.

The rest of the students had already cleared out.

Celia sighed and gathered her things to leave.

Bella felt a tap on her shoulder as she walked through the halls.

She turned to see Jasper. "Oh hello Jasper..."

"Hi.. That was... That was nice how you did that during Charms.." Jasper said shyly.

Bella smiled slightly. "Thanks. You do pretty good in Defense Against the Dark Arts yourself."

"Thanks..We should get to class now."

"Right."

The two first years headed off to class.

The next few weeks had been pretty interesting, Bella had gotten to know Jasper better.

Everyday they walked together to their classes when Bella wasn't bombarded by her friends.

"HUGO CUT IT OUT!"

Bella blinked. That was Rose.

She ran towards the shout.

"Rose what's going on?" Bella asked when she saw Grace on the floor, books scattered, and Rose pinning her brother to the wall, wand at his neck. Two other Slytherins, Scorpio Malfoy and Darian Beverley sprinting off.

Rose growled. "Hugo and his buddies have been messing around with Grace!"

Bella blinked.

"What have you to say for yourself brother?!" Rose snapped at her brother.

Hugo snarled slightly. "You'll all be sorry when he realizes who he is."

Bella blinked.

"Who..?"

Rose let her brother go. "Scram!" She shouted. Hugo spat on the ground before running off.

Rose helped Grace up and helped her pick up her books. "Are you okay Grace?"

"I..I'm fine.. Thank you for the help.." Grace said quietly.

"You're welcome.. Anything to put them in their place.

Bella was quiet. What did he mean by 'when he realizes who he is'? What was her cousin talking about? Was he going mad in Slytherin house?

"Bells are you okay?" Rose asked, waving her hand over her cousin's face.

Bella nodded. "I'm going to find Jasper.."

Rose nodded. "Be careful."

Bella blinked at her and gave a small nod of understanding. She ran off to find Jasper. Maybe he could make sense of all of this.

She soon came to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Password?"

"Sparkling gumdrop toad." Bella said.

The portrait swung open.

Bella saw Celia sitting on a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book.

"Hey Celia have you seen Jasper?" Bella asked.

Celia looked up from the book. "Last I heard he was in the Hospital Wing.."

Bella's eyes widened. "Why?"

Celia shrugged her shoulders. "He's been passing out a lot lately.. and have you noticed him looking paler lately?"

Bella shook her head. She hadn't noticed anything... And she was supposed to be his friend.. She bit her lip.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked her.

"I'm not sure.. But we can go check on him together if you want." Celia offered.

Bella's expression brightened. "Could we? I don't want to interrupt you from your reading.."

Celia laughed. "I was just bored. This gives me an excuse not to finish the book! Now let's go check on Jasper."

"Okay!" Bella said and the two girls walked hand-in-hand to the Hospital Wing to check on their friend.

* * *

><p><em>Soon my lord the boy will find out his secret... <em>

_Laughter echoed through the air. _

_"And he shall discover that he must destroy Bella Potter!" _

_Lightning flashed._

Jasper jerked awake breathing heavily.

He sat up in the bed, looking around.

Another dream.. He thought.

The door opened.

"Hello Jasper! We have come to visit you!"

Jasper smiled when he heard Bella's honey-like voice. He looked to see Bella and Celia standing in the doorway.

Bella ran over to his bed and sat down on it.

"How are you?" She asked.

Jasper's smile grew. "Fine. Great. Fantastic. Wonderful." He said.

Bella laughed. "Any more adjectives to describe your condition..?"

Jasper nodded. "Awesome, spectacular, magical, sparkly.."

Bella looked at him strangely. "Sparkly?"

Jasper nodded. "Sparkly."

Bella giggled. "You're quite strange Mr. Whitlock."

"You are more strange Mrs. Potter." Jasper teased.

Bella smirked. "TICKLE FIGHT!"

She jumped onto him and began to tickle him.

"AGH! TICKLING! MY WEAKNESS!" Jasper said over dramatically, Bella's tickles not effecting him at all.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

Jasper smirked. "That's drama king to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter! About time, huh? Lol.<strong>

**Sorry about the lateness, you can kill me if you want, but just remember, if I'm dead, who will write this story..?**

**THINK about it.**

**Well... REVIEW... please?**


	9. Chapter 9

The Light of Hogwarts

Chapter 9

Normal POV

Jasper jerked awake.

"Another dream about him... Who are these people... And what do they have to do with me?" He murmured.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up in the middle of the night, shaken from a nightmare.<p>

What could it mean? Jasper becoming evil... Not true. It... It was just a dream.. She reassured herself.

Then she let a thought sink in. What if Jasper's the 'he' Hugo was talking about?

She sat up. I can't let Jasper be sucked in by darkness. He's a Gryffindor! Not some mean ol' Slytherin! He'll turn out good, just like the rest of us! If he was meant to be evil, then the hat would've put him in Slytherin. Right?

* * *

><p>Celia sighed as she got another letter from her father. Another short one. With a gift on it.<p>

He thinks he can win me over with gifts... She thought.

She sighed. All I want is his love and to spend time with him... She thought.

Maybe Bella is right.. He is too busy... And maybe I should just be more patient. She thought, standing up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jasper was released from the hospital wing, Bella came to meet him.<p>

"Hey Jasper?"

Jasper blinked at her. "Yes?"

"You... you're not turning evil are you?" She asked.

Jasper laughed nervously. "No."

Bella smiled slightly. "Okay... I was just wondering. I had a nightmare where you turned evil... It's stupid though." She laughed. "You'd never turn evil. You're a Gryffindor!"

Jasper smiled slightly, not feeling so sure himself. "Right."

* * *

><p>Soon it was half way through the school year and Jasper's dreams had gotten worse.<p>

He had gotten distant with Bella and that worried her.

He didn't even meet her outside Charms anymore, he'd just walk off with out her.

Everyone was leaving for Christmas Break except Jasper. It was like he wasn't wanted at home.

Bella frowned as they all left Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.

She sat in the compartment by herself for a while.

"Bella!"

Bella turned and saw Celia, Grace, and Rose running into the compartment of the train.

"Hello guys.." She said quietly.

They all stopped, frowned and looked at each other.

Celia sat next to her.

"What's got you down Bell?" She asked.

Bella sighed. "It's Jasper... He hasn't talked to me in weeks... I think something's wrong..."

Celia looked at Rose.

Rose was frowning. "Well maybe he's just had some stuff going on Bella. Give him some space." Rose said after a while.

Bella sighed. "Maybe you're right. I worry too much. Besides," She said, attempting to smile. "I get to go home and see Mum and Dad."

Grace frowned and looked around. "Where's Alice?"

Bella frowned. "I don't know. Probably with her friends."

"Oh okay."

* * *

><p>Eventually they got home, to see their Mum making dinner for them.<p>

Bella ran up to hug her dad.

"DAD! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him tightly.

He smiled. "I missed you too Bells."

Alice looked shyly from behind Bella.

Harry smiled. "And my Alli-Cat!"

Alice came running up and hugged him.

"Now the whole family is together!" Ginny said from the kitchen.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Harry said, pulling out of the hug. "The Malfoy's are joining us for Christmas this year."

Bella smiled. "Yay!"

Harry smiled down at his daughter. "I take it you know Draco's daughter?"

Bella nodded. "She's a fellow Gryffindor. One of my best friends!"

"Oh really? Then this should be a great holiday!"

Alice snuck out of the room and hid upstairs while they talked.

I wish I were as close to Dad as Bella is... She thought, feeling slightly jealous of her sister.

"Alice! You've got a call!" Ginny shouted from downstairs.

Alice ran down the stairs and got the phone from her mother. "Who is it?"

"Saria Lovegood?"

Alice smiled.

"Hello? Saria?"

She heard laughing that wasn't Saria's.

Alice looked around and took the phone to her room.

"Who is this? You aren't Saria."

_"That my dear will remain a mystery to you. You will be a great pawn in my master plan my dear."_

Alice was about to say something when suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Oh... I.. feel... strange..."

The last thing she heard was a rhyme in her head.

_"Oh my dear Alice, this war has just begun, it's not over until he has risen once more and won..." _

Then she blacked out.


End file.
